Lauren's Suspicion
by MissKLWhite
Summary: Lauren thinks Rachel and Puck are up to something behind her back, so she hires Kurt and Mercedes to spy on them for her. Will she find out the truth?


**I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

**Lauren's Suspicion**

It was just a normal day at William McKinley High School. Rachel was been annoying, Brittany was confused, Sue was hatching her next evil plan against the Glee Club and nerds were been slushied. Finally the bell rang signalling the start of lunch time.

Kurt was sat in the library putting the finishing touches to his Royal Wedding Musical script, while Mercedes was sat waiting for him, twiddling her thumbs.

"Ugh. You are taking forever Kurt, when can we go get something to eat? You do know it's lunch time don't you?"

"Yeah just give me 5 more minutes and I'll be done".

"You said that 5 minutes ago!"

She looked up towards the ceiling, sighed, then flopped her head down on the desk with a loud thump.

The librarian looked over with her glasses balancing on the end of her nose. "Shhhh. This is the library, be quiet".

Mercedes pulled a face at her but luckily she didn't notice.

Kurt leaned back on his chair and nibbled on the end of his pencil, thinking. He noticed his friend laying her head on the table.

"Okay Mercedes, lets go to the cafeteria, I can't concentrate with you moaning and sighing all the time".

"Yes! Time for some yummy tater tots!"

She jumped up and hurried over to the doors. Kurt pushed his chair under the table, gathered up his things and caught up with Mercedes. But before they could leave Lauren suddenly stepped in front of them and blocked their way out of the library.

"I have a proposition for you guys".

"I'm sorry Lauren but we really have to get going", explained Mercedes trying to squeeze past her.

"Erm yeah we're sort of in a hurry, it's nearly time for my 12 o clock slushie facial", said Kurt who was starting to get nervous as he saw Karosky approaching.

Lauren shuffled them both into a corner and made sure no one was watching or listening.

"I need you to do something for me", she whispered.

"And what is that exactly", Kurt asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah can you hurry this up please, we have places to be and people to see", Mercedes said impatiently putting her hands on her hips.

Lauren looked behind her before continuing to speak.

"I need you to spy on Berry for me".

"Sorry Lauren but fruit is not my thing", Mercedes said waving her finger in Laurens face.

"I'm talking about Rachel".

"Oh"

"Hey guys! Did I just here my name been mentioned? Are you talking about how brilliant my solo was in Glee Club yesterday? If you were I would gladly perform another", Rachel skipped over grinning widely.

"Rachel. Please stop talking", Kurt rolled his eyes and walked off with Mercedes.

"I'm watching you Berry", said Lauren following the other two out of the library.

Lauren waited until they were further away from the library and Rachel before speaking to Kurt and Mercedes again. They turned the corner and stood beside Kurt's locker, Kurt pulled out some hairspray and started to spray it onto his hair lightly not taking any notice of Lauren.

"Okay Zizes. Tell me more about this little plan of yours. What's in it for me and my boy Kurt?", Mercedes asked, who had now completely forgotten about the tater tots.

"I think she's after my man".

Kurt finished spraying his hair and slammed his locker shut. "You mean Puck?"

"Yes. He's mine and Rachel is trying to take him away from me. I just need some proof before I strike. I need you two to spy on her for me, follow her everywhere she goes and listen to her conversations. No one will suspect you two".

"So… what's in it for us then?", Mercedes asked again.

"Well once I get enough proof I will have to care of Rachel. And By that I mean kick her ass which will cause her to have to stay in hospital for quite a length of time. Which means, you won't have to put up with her annoying you and taking all the solos in Glee Club for at least… oh lets say… 2 months maybe".

Kurt and Mercedes glanced at each other, then smirked at Lauren.

"We're in", they both said, then waltzed off down the corridor linking arms.

"This is gonna be fun", sniggered Kurt.

_SPLAT!_

"Whoa! Sorry we're a bit late with your 12 o clock slushie today Kurt. Haha!", Karosky laughed has he pushed past Mercedes and Kurt and high fived another jock.

"What the hell!", yelled Mercedes.

Kurt stood there dripping wet and tried to lick some of the slushie of his face. Mercedes tried to dry him off with her jacket while pulling him into the toilets, they hurried over to the sink and Mercedes began to clean the slushie off of Kurt.

A few minutes later Rachel walked into the toilets carrying a huge make up bag. "Oh hi again you two". She opened up the make up bag and picked out her favourite lipstick.

"So you gonna tell me what you were both talking to Lauren about earlier on in the library? I heard my name been mentioned a couple of times".

"Erm… well… we weren't… talking to Lauren about you, if that's what your thinking. We were… rehearsing for Kurt's new musical. There's some speaking parts", stuttered Mercedes.

"Oh okay, cool. Good luck with that Kurt". She then turned to face the mirror and started to put on some other make up that she had brought with her and brushed her hair.

Kurt dried himself off and stood next to Rachel, looking at

her through the mirror.

"So… what are you getting ready for Rachel? A date? Anyone we know?", he said winking at Mercedes who was standing behind them.

"What no! Do you have a problem with a someone who just wants to make themselves look nice? Don't be so silly Kurt".

"Well I was just wondering cause you don't normally put on that much make up just to walk around school. Are you trying to impress someone?", Kurt started to smirk at Mercedes who was starting to giggle a little at how easy it was to annoy Rachel.

Rachel stuffed everything back into her bag and took one last look in the mirror before marching back out of the toilets, not once looking back.

Mercedes smiled at Kurt, "Oh we got this".

Later that day…

"Okay there she is, yapping away to Puck", Kurt pointed out.

"All they're doing is talking. Lauren could have this all wrong and she would be kicking her ass for nothing".

"Mercedes! Don't you want more solos in Glee Club or not?"

"Yes of course I do".

"Well then, we have to get some dirt on the enemy. Oh quick they're on the move! Lets follow them!"

The two followed Rachel and Puck, dodging and ducking their way through the crowded halls of McKinley. Kurt found a good hiding spot behind Jacob's big hair, while Puck stopped at the water fountain and Mercedes pretended to talk to Jacob.

"Oh my gaga, they're linking arms", Kurt whispered at Mercedes who was trying her best to stop herself form slapping Jacob around the face.

Kurt whipped out his phone and carefully pointed it in Rachel and Puck's direction.

_SNAP!_

"Yes! Got it!"

"Okay listen here afro boy!", Mercedes shouted at Jacob.

But before she could say anything else she was dragged away by Kurt, he pulled her around the corner where they had another perfect view of Rachel and Puck.

Kurt finally let go of Mercedes, he stood behind her and peeped over her shoulder. "I wonder what they're talking about".

Puck grinned at Rachel. "See you later babe". But before walking away he kissed her passionately on the lips, licking off all the lipstick she had previously put on.

Rachel giggled and skipped off in the other direction.

"Please tell me you got a picture of that Mercedes", Kurt said not taking his eyes off the spot where Rachel and Puck were just stood.

"Yeah I got it. But how could Puck do that to Lauren? And with Rachel? I thought he really liked her, I just do not understand that boy sometimes. Come on, lets go find her and show her these pictures".

After school they spotted Lauren stood alone in the car park.

"Hey Lauren!", Kurt yelled.

"Oh hey, Hummel, Jones. So what you got for me?"

"These", said Kurt handing his phone over to Lauren.

She looked at the two photos for a moment, staying silent and not moving an inch. Until she finally spoke… well screamed.

"That's it! I'm gonna kick both their asses! I'll bet they're in the choir room making out or something!"

She threw the phone back to Kurt and stormed off towards the choir room.

On her way she bumped into Rachel…

"Hey Berry! You bitch!"

Rachel turned round but before she could say anything, or even scream Lauren picked her up, threw her over her shoulders and slammed her into the lockers. And Rachel been as weak and dramatic as she is she collapsed onto the floor and just… laid there. Whimpering quietly to herself.

Lauren knelt down beside Rachel. "Never mess with my man again".

Next she made her way to the choir room again to find Puck. But when she got there the only person she found in there was… Finn.

"Hey Finn".

"Oh hi Lauren, what's up?"

"I'm just looking for Puck so I can teach him a little lesson, I thought he might be in here".

"Well I don't know where Puck is but Rachel was just in here a few minutes ago. We were arguing".

"Oh yeah. About what?"

Lauren plonked herself down next to Finn and shuffled closer to listen.

"It's because I broke up with her yesterday".

"Well, we all knew it would never last", Lauren added.

Finn had his head in his hands but continued to speak.

"Then, she had the nerve to pretend to be dating Puck just to try and make me jealous!"

Lauren 's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Suddenly, a voice began to speak through the speakers.

"_Can Lauren Zizes please come to the Principal's office immediately. Lauren Zizes to the Principal's office immediately. Thank you"._

"Oh crap"

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!**


End file.
